


Mid-morning Sun

by meier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-morning Sun

       Historia stepped into the white cotton dress and pulled it up her slender body, feeling the mid-morning sun caress her skin from the window. She felt a warm hand on her hip, the zipper of her dress being pulled up, a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Historia looked up into Ymir’s eyes, warm, brown and flecked with gold as sunlight glinted across them. The shorter girl’s eyes grazed across the freckles scattered across Ymir’s cheeks, each one committed to memory. A smirk played across the dark woman’s lips, causing a wider and open reflection to form on Historia’s own. Ymir reached over to the top of the nightstand by a recently-made bed and pressed the play button on her stereo. A woman’s voice began to croon, softly, serenely, melodically, a cover to one of each of the girls’ favorite songs. Ymir offered a hand to Historia, arm outstretched. Historia intertwined her small and delicate hand with Ymir’s warm, slender one and placed her other on Ymir’s shoulder. They twirled across the room, Historia’s dress splaying out around her hips, their feet padding across hardwood floor, toes briefly entwined in plush carpet. Laughter bubbled from each of their throats, Ymir’s warm and low, reminiscent of home and safety, Historia’s light and lyrical, chiming like bells. The girls drew one another close, feeling each other’s rapid heartbeats, both in wonder of one another. Words of windmills, rhymes and feeling good crooned throughout the air, and everything was right in their small world.


End file.
